Armsplints of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,225 issued Dec. 4, 1973, have been useful in supporting and maintaining a patient's forearm in an immobile condition for such purposes of receiving and intravenous injection or the like. Other devices exist in the medical field to support a patient's fingers and/or thumb either collectively or individually for medical treatment. Each of these devices must be separately mounted on a patient's hand, and require individual base supports.
A principal object of this invention is to improve the arm splint of my previous patent by improving the interconnection between the strap bar with the splint to prevent any lateral movement of the strap bar when the device is in use.
A further object of this invention is to provide an arm splint which is adapted to receive various thumb and finger supporting mechanisms so that the arm splint can serve as the base support for a plurality of such mechanisms.
A further object of this invention is to provide an arm splint into which a plurality of different finger and thumb support mechanisms can be easily and quickly interchangeably inserted to serve the needs of different patients.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.